


To clinch a lifetime's argument

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Concerts, Crying, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Il concerto – almeno la prima metà – era proceduto senza intoppi. Erano più su di giri del solito, e tutta l’atmosfera era piacevole.Poi, assolutamente dal nulla, Yuto aveva smesso di parlargli.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke, Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota, Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	To clinch a lifetime's argument

**To clinch a lifetime’s argument**

_Beh, davvero fantastico._

Hikaru sbuffò, pensando fra sé e sé.

Non era stato particolarmente felice pensando che quello era l’ultimo concerto, specialmente perché sembrava aver preso questa faccenda dell’anniversario piuttosto duramente.

In un modo ideale, gli sarebbe piaciuto festeggiare il loro decimo anno di carriera in qualche ristorante tranquillo, mangiando come animali e bevendo come zucche.

Non potevano proprio.

Perciò aveva cercato di prenderlo come qualsiasi altro concerto e di divertirsi; normalmente, si divertiva parecchio durante i live.

Il concerto – almeno la prima metà – era proceduto senza intoppi. Erano più su di giri del solito, e tutta l’atmosfera era piacevole.

Poi, assolutamente dal nulla, Yuto aveva smesso di parlargli.

Non che Hikaru gli prestasse molta attenzione, era troppo rischioso. Ma non aveva potuto evitare di notare come il fidanzato fosse tutto sorrisi e risate e una ridicola quantità di saltellamenti, e poi non appena lo guardava sembrava che Hikaru fosse suo nemico giurato.

Fece uno sforzo. Cercò di avvicinarsi a lui, ma quando arrivava a meno di tre metri il più piccolo correva sempre via, andando a dare fastidio a uno dei loro compagni, perlopiù Keito o Yamada.

E Hikaru cominciava ad arrabbiarsi.

Dietro le quinte, quando avevano appena un minuto per cambiarsi, cercò di capire cosa stesse succedendo, ma non ottenne un gran risultato.

“Puoi almeno dirmi che ti prende?” gli chiese a bassa voce, sbattendo il gomito contro la parete e facendo una smorfia, inciampando nei pantaloni come risultato.

“Non è il momento. Concentrati su quello che stai facendo.” fu la risposta dell’altro, fredda.

“Sto cercando di concentrarmi, ma non è semplice quando tu...”

“Dobbiamo rientrare, andiamo, cerchiamo di darci una calmata!” sentì gridare Yamada, e dovettero affrettarsi a tornare sul palco.

“Non è che ti importi qualcosa, comunque.” riuscì a dirgli Yuto, prima di correre verso le scale.

Davvero, davvero fantastico.

~

Hikaru non sapeva cosa fosse.

Si era emozionato per l’anniversario, parecchio.

Non riusciva ancora a credere che avessero raggiunto una meta così importante, che fossero ancora insieme dopo tutti quegli anni, a divertirsi nonostante la ridicola mole di lavoro, e...

Ma non sapeva spiegare cosa fosse successo; un momento Yabu stava parlando, ringraziando le fan e i JUMP, e quello successivo Hikaru era scoppiato in lacrime.

E aveva cercato di fermarsi prima che peggiorasse, ma non c’era riuscito. Troppe sensazioni, troppo nervosismo. Semplicemente troppo.

I suoi amici s’erano sorpresi mentre si scusava con le fan e biascicava qualche parola di gratitudine, prima di girarsi dall’altra parte e continuare a piangere, sperando che passasse presto.

Con la coda dell’occhio vide Yabu guardarlo preoccupato, e agitò la mano in sua direzione, come a dire che non era niente.

Cercò di incrociare lo sguardo di Yuto, perché era certo che vedere una qualsivoglia forma di comprensione nei suoi occhi l’avrebbe aiutato a riprendersi più in fretta.

Ma il più grande non lo guardava, e di proposito. E Hikaru allora cercò semplicemente di respirare e ricordare a sé stesso che era un professionista, perciò cercò di asciugarsi gli occhi e si voltò nuovamente verso il pubblico, sforzandosi di sorridere.

Il suo ragazzo avrebbe fatto meglio ad avere un’ottima ragione per essere un tale bastardo in un momento del genere, o non era certo che Yuto sarebbe stato l’unico a essere seriamente arrabbiato quella sera.

~

“Dovresti dargli tregua.”

Yuto sapeva esattamente di cosa parlasse Yabu, ma decise comunque di fingere innocenza.

“Di cosa stai parlando?” chiese, alzando le sopracciglia.

Erano seduti a tavola a cenare dopo il concerto.

Erano abbastanza rumorosi da coprire qualsiasi conversazione potesse avere con kota; e, comunque, Yuto aveva accuratamente scelto un posto abbastanza lontano da Hikaru.

“Sto parlando di Hikaru e di come ti stai comportando con lui. È il nostro anniversario, mi sembra chiaro che abbia avuto una specie di crisi di nostalgia, e l’ultima cosa di cui ha bisogno è che tu...”

“Non sono affari che ti riguardino, vero?” lo interruppe Yuto istintivamente, salvo poi mordersi la lingua. Non si era quasi mai rivolto in quel modo a Kota, e non poté evitare di sentirsi in colpa. “Mi dispiace.” si affrettò a dire, scrollando le spalle. “Ma non dovresti essere proprio tu a dirmelo, no? Voglio dire, non con il modo in cui si comporta il _tuo_ ragazzo.” fece una smorfia, visibilmente irritato. “Come fai?” chiese poi.

Kota aggrottò le sopracciglia, pensandoci su e poi sbarrando gli occhi quando realizzò.

“È per questo che te la sei presa?” chiese, incredulo, e non poté evitare di ridacchiare. “Andiamo, Yutti. È fanservice, e non dovrei essere io a dirtelo. E, comunque, Hikaru e Kei sono amici, lo sono sempre stati. Non vedo perché dovresti cominciare a preoccuparti adesso se si comportano in modo eccessivamente amichevole sul palco.”

Yuto sapeva perché gli desse fastidio, ma non aveva altro da aggiungere: non erano affari di Kota.

Con la coda dell’occhio vide che Hikaru li guardava, e si affrettò a rivolgersi di nuovo verso Yabu, non avendo intenzione di dare indizi al fidanzato.

“Mi dispiace, Kota. Non dico che ce l’avrò con lui per sempre, dico solo che in questo momento non l’accetto. Non mi interessa quanto abbia pianto.” rimarcò.

Capendo che insistere sarebbe stato inutile, Kota si limitò a dargli una pacca sulla spalla e alzarsi in piedi, tornando al suo posto accanto a Kei.

E Yuto guardò anche Inoo, e la sua irritazione crebbe.

Si voltò verso Yamada, che stava chiaramente cercando di battere qualche record e mangiare tutto quello che aveva nel piatto in una volta sola, e gli diede un colpetto sulla spalla.

“Yama-chan?” lo chiamò. “Posso chiederti un grande, grande favore?”

~

Hikaru guardò nervosamente Daiki, mentre camminava avanti e indietro per la stanza.

“Oso chiedere cos’è successo?” disse Arioka, decisamente a disagio.

Il più grande sbuffò, e andò a sedersi sul letto.

“Oh, puoi chiedere. Ma dovresti domandare a Yuto, sai? E, una volta scoperto quale sia il problema, ti spiacerebbe venire a dirmelo? Perché in questo momento non ne ho la più pallida idea.” scosse il capo. “Seriamente, non so nemmeno cos’ho fatto per portarlo a questo punto. E mi dispiace che ti abbia strappato via da Ryosuke, dev’essere davvero una cosa terribile se Ryo-chan è stato d’accordo con questa cosa ridicola.” aggiunse.

Daiki ridacchiò, scrollando le spalle.

“Non saprei. Yuto e Ryo fanno tutti gli amichetti, sai. Yuto potrebbe anche avergli detto che ha avuto un incubo su di te e Ryo avrebbe accettato comunque. Non contare troppo sul suo giudizio in merito.” scherzò.

Hikaru fece una smorfia.

“Beh, non mi interessa. Io...” si gettò sul materasso, facendo un verso esasperato. “Non è così che avevo immaginato la serata, sai? Non so cosa sia, ma questa cosa dell’anniversario mi ha colpito. Verrebbe da pensare che il mio ragazzo l’avrebbe capito, penso di avergli dato un bell’indizio con il modo in cui mi sono umiliato davanti alle fan, piangendo in quel modo. Almeno non merito una spiegazione?”

Daiki si andò a sedere accanto a lui, dandogli una pacca affettuosa sulla spalla.

“Se vuoi spiegazioni e Yuto non è disposto a venire qui a dartele...” lasciò la frase in sospeso, indicando la porta con un cenno della testa.

“Vuoi solo Ryo-chan indietro.” Hikaru alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma si sedette. “Beh, d’accordo. Andrò a bussare alla loro porta. Spero solo che il tuo ragazzo mi aprirà, visto che dubito che lo faccia il mio.”

“Se ti fa problemi, digli che ho il dolce. Così lo convinci di sicuro.”

Hikaru pensò che fosse effettivamente una buona idea, ma non commentò.

Alle volte, invidiava quanto fosse semplice per certe persone.

~

“Non saprei, Hikka. Voglio dire...”

Yamada esitò, guardando Yuto, che era attualmente seduto sul letto e guardava dritto di fronte a sé con uno sguardo mortalmente serio in viso.

“Vai, Yama-chan. È stata una cosa stupida.” disse all’amico con una smorfia. “Grazie per averci provato, comunque.”

Ryosuke lanciò un’altra occhiata ai due, ma non sembrò aver bisogno di ulteriori persuasioni per lasciare la stanza.

Hikaru era certo che sarebbe rimasto piuttosto deluso dallo scoprire che Daiki non aveva dolci per lui, ma era altrettanto sicuro che Arioka l’avrebbe distratto in qualche altro modo.

Ancora, li invidiò.

Aspettò che la porta si chiudesse dietro Yamada, poi raggiunse Yuto.

“È stato incredibilmente infantile da parte tua.” lo informò. Qualunque fosse la ragione per cui ce l’aveva con lui, niente gli impediva di essere altrettanto arrabbiato, dato che erano arrivati a questo.

“Sì, è vero.” Yuto sorprendentemente fu d’accordo. Ma, ancora, non lo guardava.

Hikaru esitò, poi andò a sedersi accanto a lui.

“Vuoi dirmi cosa c’è che non va?” chiese, in tono più accondiscendente.

“No.” Yuto sospirò, finalmente voltandosi a guardarlo, ma riuscendo a farlo solo per una frazione di secondo prima di lanciarsi sul materasso, afferrando il cuscino e portandoselo sulla testa. “È tutta colpa tua!” gli disse, la voce ovattata.

“Voglio ben sperare, non pensavo che avessi chiesto a Yamada di fare cambio di stanza per un pigiama party.” disse Hikaru, ironico.

Yuto si alzò, guardandolo male.

“Non fare lo spiritoso, Hikaru. Ce l’ho ancora con te.” gli fece notare, per poi sospirare. “Non avevo voglia di parlare con te, per questo ho chiesto a Ryosuke di fare cambio. Stai disturbando, nel caso in cui non te ne fossi accorto.”

“Col cavolo! A un certo punto stasera il mio ragazzo ha smesso di parlarmi, senza preoccuparsi di quanto avessi chiaramente bisogno di lui e quanto male mi abbia fatto stare, quindi penso di avere tutto il diritto di chiederti di chiarire.” gli disse, alzando un sopracciglio; quello parve calmare un po’ Yuto.

“Hai pianto.” disse, con una smorfia. “Perché? Ti conosco da sempre, credo di poter contare sulle dita di una mano le volte in cui ti ho visto piangere.”

Hikaru si sentì a disagio, ma questo non gli avrebbe impedito di mettere le cose in chiaro adesso.

“Non lo so. Voglio dire, è stato un insieme di cose. L’anniversario, l’atmosfera, e il fatto che tu mi stavi ignorando... beh, suppongo di aver avuto un po’ di tensione accumulata da scaricare. Ecco tutto.” bofonchiò, cercando di mostrarsi il più dignitoso possibile. Poi sospirò, sedendosi sul materasso accanto a lui. “Ora, vuoi farmi l’onore di dirmi perché all’improvviso hai deciso di avercela con me? Per favore, potremmo aver finito di parlare per sempre se aspetti che lo capisca da solo.” gli chiese, in una richiesta disperata di sistemare le cose. Non avrebbe accettato altro silenzio da parte sua, ed era pronto a cercare di corromperlo anche lui con le caramelle.

“Kei.” disse allora il più piccolo, arrossendo leggermente.

Hikaru strabuzzò gli occhi, poi scosse la testa.

“Alto così, capelli scuri, un rompiscatole. Credo di conoscerlo. Che ha fatto?” scherzò, un po’ troppo sarcastico per i gusti di Yuto, apparentemente.

“Te l’ho già detto, smettila di fare il simpatico. Non si tratta di quello che ha fatto Kei. Voglio dire, sì, in parte è quello che ha fatto, ma tu...” fece un verso frustrato, poi incrociò le braccia. “È davvero necessario che vi strusciate l’uno sull’altro in quel modo durante i concerti?” disse a denti stretti, grattandosi un braccio, incredibilmente a disagio.

“Strusciarci...” ripeté Hikaru. “No, voglio dire... è Kei, io...” si portò le mani alle tempie, massaggiandole in senso antiorario. “Non posso crederci, Yuto. Ti prego, dimmi che non hai davvero messo su questa tragedia greca per una cosa così stupida come il fatto che io e Kei stiamo vicini sul palco!” disse, sperando di suonare abbastanza minaccioso, e dare un chiaro indizio di quanto trovasse ridicola l’intera faccenda.

E Yuto effettivamente arrossì, cosa che lo fece sentire meglio.

Un po’.

“Non puoi dire che sia stupido se mi dà così fastidio, no?” cercò di salvarsi, e dallo sguardo confuso sul viso di Hikaru comprese di avere una possibilità.

“Senti, Yutti...” Hikaru sospirò. “Non sto dicendo che non mi dispiaccia che ti abbia dato fastidio. Sto solo dicendo che non hai niente di cui preoccuparti. Voglio dire, Kei e io siamo amici da una vita, non puoi prendere adesso e ignorarmi e cambiare stanza solo perché...”

“Oh, andiamo!” lo interruppe Yuto. “Non è questo. Le fan improvvisamente hanno deciso che tu e Kei avete feeling e voi le accontentate. E questo mi sta bene, ho fatto lo stesso con...” arrossì, grattandosi la nuca.

“Con Yamada. Puoi dirlo, Yuto, non è che ci sia persona vivente che non se ne sia accorta.” Yaotome sospirò. “Allora? Perché tu e Ryosuke siete diversi da me e Kei?” chiese, alzando un sopracciglio.

“Perché l’idea di me e Yamada è semplicemente ridicola.”

Il più grande attese che continuasse, e quando non lo fece si spostò, andandogli ancora più vicino.

“Non si tratta di quello che succede sul palco, vero?” chiese, la voce improvvisamente più tenera.

Yuto scosse la testa.

“No.” sospirò. “Kota dice che è fanservice e che voi due siete amici, e lo capisco. Ma...” fece una smorfia. “Sfido chiunque a non trovare Kei una minaccia. Lo sai com’è fatto.” bofonchiò.

E Hikaru scoppiò a ridere, perché non poté farne a meno. Yuto non parve apprezzarlo, ma non disse altor.

“Yu.” disse Yaotome, scuotendo la testa. “Ti prego, non provarci neanche. Lo vedo, sai. Vedo come si comporta Kei, e lo riconosco per quello che è, perché ce l’ho avuto davanti agli occhi per tredici anni. Lo diverte essere la peggior civetta del mondo. E allora? Lo fa per le fan, lo fa perché vuole provocare Kota e perché gli piace confondere quelli con cui ci prova.” scrollò le spalle. “Ma, come ho detto, lo riconosco. Ci prova di più con me perché sa di non riuscire a confondermi. A dire il vero, è piuttosto divertente vederlo sforzarsi così tanto.” allungò un braccio, accarezzando il viso di Nakajima. “Non ho mai pensato che potesse davvero darti fastidio, e gli dirò di piantarla se è così. Ma, Yutti, piccolo...” sorrise, portando il viso vicino a quello del più piccolo. “Non ho mai pensato a lui in quel modo. Non penso a nessuno in quel modo a parte te. Pensavo lo sapessi, dopo tutto questo tempo.”

Yuto si morse il labbro inferiore, interiorizzando quanto gli aveva detto Hikaru.

Aveva senso, e odiava ammetterlo.

Forse, aveva esagerato un po’.

“Beh, sì.” mormorò. “Quindi vuol dire che sei immune al suo fascino?” disse, cercando di suonare divertito e fallendo miseramente.

“Se chiedi a me, non ne ha. È solo inquietante.” ribatté Hikaru. “E guarda Kota. È la persona meno rilassata del pianeta. Se persino lui riesce a essere tranquillo quando Kei mi gira intorno, deve voler dire che non c’è niente di cui preoccuparsi.” gli fece notare.

Yuto ci pensò su, e per un po’.

Alla fine, sbuffò.

“Baciami e basta, okay?” bofonchiò, nascondendo l’implorazione dietro una falsa irritazione, ma Hikaru non ebbe cuore di farglielo notare.

“Non che te lo meriti.” commentò comunque, poi si avvicinò e premette le labbra sulle sue, lasciando che il bacio durasse abbastanza da quasi dimenticare la ragione per cui stavano discutendo.

Quasi.

“Mi piace.” gemette Yuto quando si separarono. “La prossima volta che decido di smettere di parlarti, fai così. Sono certo che ti perdonerò subito.”

“Sono felice di compensare l’essere un fidanzato orribile con il baciare così bene.” rispose Hikaru, sarcastico.

Yuto ridacchiò, scrollando le spalle.

“Mi dispiace. Davvero. Per tutta la faccenda di Kei e per non aver... sai...” fece una pausa, sorridendo. “Beh, hai pianto.” disse alla fine.

“Ho pianto.” confermò Hikaru, arricciando le labbra. “E nemmeno un po’ di comprensione dal _mio_ orribile fidanzato.”

“Lo so, sono tremendo. Non so nemmeno perché stia ancora con me.” lo seguì Yuto, ma sembrava davvero sentirsi in colpa.

“Perché normalmente sei tu il piagnucolone, e io so come comportarmi. E perché mi piace dare a Yamada e Daiki la possibilità di fare un po’ di sesso perverso. E...” fece una pausa, sorridendo. “Perché non c’è nessun’altro che potrei mai amare quanto amo te. Idiota.”

Quella serata era stata strana; Yuto era quello che piangeva di solito, e di solito era Hikaru quello geloso, e Yuto quello che finiva col dargli dell’idiota.

Ma era il loro anniversario, e a Yuto andava bene cambiare un po’ le carte in tavola.

Perciò si prese l’idiota e si prese l’amore, e ne fu perfettamente soddisfatto.


End file.
